Precast concrete is a form of construction, where concrete is cast in a reusable mould or form which is then cured in a controlled environment. A precast sandwich panel (may also be referred to as double wall precast) may include two wythes (panels or layers) of concrete sandwiched around an insulating layer having a high R-value (a measure of thermal resistance).